Romantic Piece
by WRDL
Summary: The romantic one-shots in One Piece world featuring the favorite couples! Mostly LuNa and other OTPs involved. Read out if you're interested.


**A/N:** My first fanfic with One-shots about the adventures and romance of One Piece! Mostly, it will include my favorite OTPs (LuNa, ZoRobin, SanVi, SaKo and more weird pairings I made up in OP) and I may introduce my OCs as well in the future. This is where I put my different ideas to make stories from inspiration and out-of-random stuff when I was bored. Enjoy reading!

* * *

 **Treasure**

Across the small orange grove where the infamous navigator of the Straw Hat Pirates is tending, Nami was bothered by a little thought that didn't need any answers for she already knew what the answers are. It infuriates her to no end, leading her curiosity to get into a rather awkward situation if she bothered asking about it.

'It doesn't hurt to ask right?' Nami wondered, still debating if she have to or not since its not that important at all but she is anticipating for the answer to her question. Snipping bits of twigs and leaves and putting away the unnecessary parts, she reminisces the times that holds dear to her memory. Those times that gives her reassurance, safety and most of all, warmth. Its unusual though for it to create some warmth to her from something inanimate.

Aside from that, it gives her a fluttering feeling inside her like she is the most special person. Nonetheless, it made her happy and secure with it like she never felt before since her adoptive mother died before her own eyes, the only person who could make her safe and sound along with her beloved sister and hometown.

Nami was engulfed in sorrow and coldness when hell came to her life and she always thought that she and her village lost their hope from that day. She stabbed herself to the point that she almost wanted to die until the unexpected hope came to save her and made her experience the reassurance that could make her fears go away in that moment, like how her mother would exactly do. 'And its all because of that _thing_.'

The navigator had finished watering her orange shrubs and stood back to observe her hardwork, already satisfied but not with her question regarding that matter. She sighed with her final decision and went down to eat lunch once she heard their cook that the food was ready.

That evening, Nami walked in the grassy lawn deck of the Thousand Sunny, getting ready to face the outcome of the situation she gets herself in. She inhaled deeply to calm herself before calling to the certain person who held the answers she needed to know, behind the Sunny's mane.

"Luffy." The Straw Hat captain, Luffy turned around to meet his navigator's serious expression and smiling widely at her. "Ah Nami, what is it? Is there something that you need?"

"I-I was thinking awhile back so I wanted to ask something..." Nami stuttered a bit, her face slightly blushing about what she would say later and the former just got a confused look in place.

"Why would you let me hold your straw hat?" She finally said, brown eyes looking through the black eyes of her captain, waiting for his response in return. Luffy quietly sat still in the head while staring back at Nami, a moment of silence was set between the two. After a few seconds, Luffy started chuckling leaving her confused and he erupted to laughter making the latter angry.

"What are you laughing for?! I was just asking!" Nami shouted furiously, offended by his sudden laughter. Luffy still laughed and smiled afterwards, "Its obvious, that's because I trusted you with it! Silly Nami."

Nami shook her head, not even caring about him calling her silly. "I know that but most of the time, you only lend it to me and let me wear it. Usopp does too but only twice. Why is that?"

Luffy seemed to catch up her explained question for he became thoughtful and silent in instant. Nami was getting irritated in waiting for his answer for that long when she suddenly felt pressure on her head and losing her sight of her surroundings. She touched the raw straw-brimmed hat and lifted it a bit with her finger seeing the raven haired boy smiling warmly at her. She blushed deeply at their closeness since he was standing in front of her, his face close to hers by inches.

Nami was about to yell at him when his lips touched hers in a soft, yet gentle kiss. Her eyes opened wide at the shock and the heat on her face intensified at his unexpected action. The warm feeling on her chest rose and she couldn't help but feel happiness so she slowly closed her eyes and kissed him back.

Then they pulled out of their kiss to breathe and Luffy told her the reason that will always etched in Nami's memory and in her heart.

"Because you are my precious treasure and navigator of mine."

* * *

 **A/N:** First, I never intended to make them kiss but more like putting the straw hat on Nami's head and Luffy telling her the reason why he entrusted her with his treasure then The End. I'm not kinda satisfied with the result but I hope you like it at the least. I somehow ate too much sweets for this one. Review and point out my mistakes to help me improve. :)


End file.
